Sunset
by Mockingjay1298
Summary: Keeta fic AU way for Katniss and Peeta meeting, there is a little bit of OOCness, but not much. This is my first fix so reviews are appreciated. Katniss and Peeta meet after a bad storm and they find that a relationship might be upon them no matter how much Katniss denies it! But will Gale pose a threat to the ever blooming romance? rated T cause i'm a tad paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction. After reading so many, I thought that I might give writing one myself a whirl. Please give it a read and leaving some constructive criticism, I am always open to suggestions. I'm trying my hardest not to make it bad or anything like that. Anyway…. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games doesn't belong too me, all rights go to those who own them and I take no credit for any of the characters.**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night out in The Seam. Katniss ran as fast as she could towards her home, but the rain was getting stronger and harder to battle. She stopped abruptly and surveyed the area around her, looking for a canopy of sorts that she could gain shelter under and possibly regain some of the strength that was quickly receding her body.

She shivered in the icy water plummeting from the sky.

'_The only thing that could make this worse would be hail,_' she thought to herself.

She spotted a fallen down house that looked long abandoned and made her way over. She squeezed herself through the rubble underneath a tin sheet being held up by a thick piece of wood.

Later on she would swear that she only closed her eyes for a second and that there had been no intention whatsoever of staying there, but one second it was dark and cold, and the next it was sunny and she could hear mockingjays singing in the fresh air.

She felt a stab of pain in the side of her head and gingerly touched it.

"AH!"

She winced when she brought her hand to touch the wound. When she brought it back down she could see blood on it.

"Great, that's just what I needed, a damn head wound."

She attempted to sit up, but quickly decided against it when a wave of dizziness sent her falling back to the ground. She lay there in pain and realized that she would be staying there for a while.

* * *

Peeta walked along the road behind the bakery, his mother had just had a screaming fit and he had decided to get out of the house before her anger came his way. He peered over his shoulder just in time to see the bakery's back door open. A large woman appeared and started looking around the street.

Quick as lightning, Peeta ducked behind the bush that he was closest to. He peered over the top of the bush and saw her begin to walk down the back steps and head his way. Keeping his head low, he slid back further into the brush and rounded the corner. Turning on his heel, once out of sight, he made a run for it, towards the only place he knew she wouldn't go. His only safe haven.

The Seam.

* * *

After a while of jogging, Peeta came to a stop on the outskirts. He searched for the familiar building that had once belonged to a friend of his, that is, until it had been struck by a tree, which in turn had fallen over in a bad storm some years ago now.

Spotting the old heap, he walked swiftly over and began to climb through the wreckage. Peeta may not have the sharpest eye sight, but he could swear that the rubble had been shifted by someone in a hurry some time recent. He began searching through the rubble for, well, anything that could've made the marks.

He spotted a small canopy not too far ahead of him and made his way towards it. He heard groaning from inside and then a weak cry for help. Strange, he could swear that he recognized that voice.

He burst through the wreckage and found himself staring down at a barely conscious Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo, any comments? Good? Bad? Please leave a review! You know that that blue button loves friends…..**

Love

Mickingjay1298/Blusilvermelody


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, i promise from now on that i will update at least once a week, and i'll give you a heads up for when i'm not able to update in the near future. Thanks to all those who reviewed and fave/followed this story! Special thanks to :**

**Journey4eva**

**Athena 'The Emo One**

**BelovedPolarBear**

**For reviewing!**

** Special thanks to Laura aka HPfanatic2498 for beta(ing) and continually telling me to get on with the writing. Oh and she also wrote a section that i will have in bold. If you could, could you please review and tell me whether the section was good or not so i can make her publish the fics she's already wrote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games, or Josh Hutcherson no matter how much i want to! But i do have the same birthday as Jennifer Lawrence!**

**Any way heres the story!**

* * *

Peeta stared down at the sight before him. Many thoughts seared through his mind. It was Katniss. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, weakly whimpering with her eyes half closed. After he got over the initial shock of seeing the girl he had loved since he was 5 years old, he bent down to see her closer. She rolled over and looked up at him, her steely grey eyes clouded with pain.

"Help. Me."

He could tell she was fading fast and he had to do something to help her. Carefully as he could, he slipped his arms underneath her body and pulled her towards his chest. Slowly and surely he lifted her up standing up at the same time. He quickly made his way over to the exit making sure that he was careful not to hurt the limp body of Katniss in his arms.

He made his way out of the wreckage one step at a time. Once he was clear, he ran down the lane, tearing through the rugged terrain that is The Seam. Every now and then he would glance down at Katniss to make sure that she was ok.

After a while he was forced to stop and look around, trying to remember the way to her house. He rounded a corner and started back at a brisk pace.

As he was wandering down the street, he made a mental note that the day was almost over and that he needed to get her home as soon as possible. Katniss was like dead weight in his arms, way too thin, he decided. But all the same, he had been running for what felt like ages and his legs were burning. He walked quickly over to the side of the dirt track and lay her slowly and carefully down on the soft grass. He sat down next to her, looking up at the sky, it had turned sunset orange, his favourite colour in the world. How fitting that he was here with Katniss on the grass staring at the beautiful streaks of colour streaming across. Then he remembered what was at stake and snapped out of his fantasy.

Stretching his legs, he got back up, pulling Katniss into the same hold he had previously, but this time, he felt her resist. He held her tight enough so that she couldn't wriggle her way out of his hold, but loosely enough so that he wouldn't hurt her. Stretching his legs, he once again flew off at a sprint towards where he thought her house was.

After what seemed like another eternity, he saw the familiar worn-out house that belonged to the Everdeen family, or what was left of it. Running up the low, worn, wooden veranda, he rapped hurriedly on the front door, maintaining his firm grip on her. Gazing down at the beautiful face in his arms he felt pity and sadness. Katniss, always very independant would never had allowed this kind of action towards her should she have been strong enough to protest.

He was once again snapped from his thoughts by the brisk opening of the door in front of him, and the appearance of a little girl with blonde twin plaits and bright blue eyes that were over come with tears for what he assumed was worry and greif for her sister.  
"Peeta!" She squeaked in surprise.

"No time Primrose, your sister need help now! She's hurt herself badly and she needs help." Peeta replied.

She gave him a brisk nod and beckoned for him to follow her into the house. Walking over to the table in what was obviously the kitchen, she cleared it with haste and laid down a lightly padded mat that was covered in a plastic sheet. He laid her down on top of the table and moved away to give Prim some space.

She rushed over to the table with what he assumed was medical supplies to treat Katniss. She glanced over her shoulder at Peeta.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I can take care of her now." She gave him an anxious glance.

"Wheres your mother? Shouldn't she be here treating Katniss?" She replied looking around for a sign of Mrs. Everdeen.

"She's... out." Prim replied with hesitation.

**Peeta looked at Prim with concern.**

**"What do you mean 'out'?" asked Peeta, slightly apprehensive.**

**Prim merely shook her head with a faint sigh. Peeta decided it was best not to press her and gave a brisk nod as he examined the room around him. It was very small compared to what he was used to but it eminated a sense of love that his house lacked. His legs began to ache from overuse, so he found the worn couch in the centre of the room and stared distantly at the dying orange embers from the fire place, overcome with worry.**  
**"Peeta?"**  
**He was drawn from his reviere by a soft voice coming from behind him. He turned and saw Prim, eyes partially closed with drowsyness.**

**"She'll be ok Peeta. She's sleeping right now but i'm sure she'll wake up soon. Do you mind if I go to bed? I'm really tired."**

**"Thankyou, really" said Peeta gratefully, smiling towards the little girl who manged to lighten everyones day.**

**Prim returned his smile and walked over to her sister, kissing her forhead before leaving, then closing the door softly behind her. Peeta smiled weakly at their sisterly bond. A bond he only wished that his family. Peeta walked over to Katniss, observing her sleeping state.**  
**'she looks to peaceful' he thought to himself.**  
**She was still lying on the table from before but had a light blanket drawn up to her shoulders, rising and falling with her gentle breathing.**  
**'she can't be comfortable up there' thought Peeta with concern.**  
**So for the untempth time that evening he lifted her sleeping form, not wishing to wake her and held her frail body firmly within his arms.**

**Once he reached the old sofa he set her down when he noticed that her hand was lightly gripping the front of this shirt. He tenderly pried her hand off and placed it within his hand, gazing down at her with a look of adoration**. He bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering goodnight in her ear. He turned away briefly then looked back when he heard her murmur something.

"Peeta"

The grin on his face could've put the sun to shame, not only did she know his name, she was dreaming about him. Peeta turned his head away, crimson beginning to flood his cheeks. Taking one last look at the beautiful form of the girl he loved so much, he slowly walked over to Prim's room to check that she was sleeping and walked out the door into the freezing night.

* * *

Katniss woke up the next morning feeling sore but oddly well rested. Her first main thought was that she needed help and had to get home to Prim, but after a moment of panic, she calmed down and realized that she was on her couch at home. There was a soft clatter in the kitchen and she arched neck towards the source of the sound. Prim was 'attempting' to try and cook something warm for her. She stared after her sister for a moment but then came to a realization.

"Prim? How did I get home? I was in the middle of nowhere, you couldn't have found me and gotten me here all by yourself. I may be light but I'm not THAT light."

Prim cast her a startled glance, only just realizing that Katniss was now in fact awake.

"Oh, h-hello Katniss. I didn't realize you were awake. A guy came last night with you barely conscious in his arms. He must've left..." She drifted off looking around her to try and find the non-existent boy.

Katniss had an internal war with herself on whether to find find the guy and hit him or thank him.

"Who was it little duck?" she asked, a cold tone starting to seep into her voice.

"Katniss, don't get angry! It was the baker's son! Peeta Mellark" She replied with haste.

Katniss found herself lost at this. Peeta had saved her again. Once again she found herself in a moral conflict of whether to hate him for helping her again, leaving her with two debts to him, or to thank him endlessly. She scowled at the thought of owing him, again.

KEETAKEETA

Two hours later she found herself taking one step at a time towards the bakery. She was constantly at war with herself trying to convince herself to either go back or keep going. She'd have to go get herself check for schizophrenia later.

After what seemed like forever, she arrived in the street behind the bakery. Summoning the last of courage, she forced herself to walk up to the door and rap on the pane.

It was almost as if he had been waiting at the door for her to knock, because the moment she stepped back, she met by a pair of intense blue eyes. She tried to hide her surprise, but was taken off guard when he jumped out in front of her slamming the door shut behind him, grabbing her arm and sprinted down the back steps with her in tow.

She was taken off guard at first and took a second to recompose herself. Digging her heels deep in the ground she stopped suddenly catching Peeta off guard and making him stumble forward. She looked at him, taken back for a second because of the look in his eyes. It was mixed with fear along with haste, and worry. He turned properly to look at Katniss.

"No time to explain. Please just trust me." he said in a hurry.

She looked at him in disbelief, she barely knew him and he was asking **her **to trust **him**. Like that would ever happen.

She instantly regretted stopping though, she was caught once again, off guard, she made a mental note never to let this kind of thing happen **ever **again, by the slamming of a door down the street and an angry woman coming their way.

"Run."

This time she trusted him.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a terrible cliff hanger and a little OOC but i hope is was okay. Please leave a review, that little blue button of ours loves new friends! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hey guys! Iam SO SO SO SO SO sorry i didn't update sooner. I've been busy with school work and stressing over reports and stuff. I also had terrible writers block for a while. I just got back from a holiday in New Zealand as well. This chapter isn't quite finished so guess its more of a chapter 3 part 1. I just thought you guys would appreciate me getting this out now instead of there being chances of a wait later. I can't promise to update evry week, but i will update as often as i can, the school terms going to resume in two days and i have have got a heap of study to do. Any way, hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are appreciated! (that means you as well Laura -_-)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own the Hunger Games, i'm still working on that one! And Josh Hutcherson is only a dream.**

* * *

They tore through the town with Peeta's mother attempting to keep up with them. Racing around a corner, Peeta grabbed Katniss by the waist and pulled her into a dark alley way where his mother wouldn't see them. They listened for a few minutes expecting the worst until Katniss released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. That was wen she noticed how close Peeta's face was. She took in the situation, Peeta's arms around her waist, her's around his neck. Their lips only centimetres **(A/N: i'm Australian)** apart. Katniss could feel the heat of his breath on her lips, and she felt herself begin to flush in the cheeks.

"D-do you reckon its okay to go?" Peeta stammered.

Katniss couldn't help herself, she felt disappointed that Peeta had ended the moment between them. She mentally scolded herself for even feeling a whisper of a feeling for the boy in this situation. She looked down awkwardly and nodded her head.

He let go of her waist and shuffled around her, stepping out of the alley way keeping one hand on his shoulder holding her back. She was about to make her way out when Peeta gently shoved he further back into the side street and steeped forward. She heard the sickening sound of something hard hitting what she assumed to be a face. She heard footsteps moving at a fast pace away from the back street and she jumped out of her hiding stop to find Peeta on the ground clutching his face, which was beginning to turn an angry red.

She took a moment to take in the scene before her. Coming to her senses, she rushed over to his side and lightly stroked his face. This gesture made him look up at her, bright blue eyes staring up at her in wonder.

"K-K-Katniss? What are you doing?" Peeta managed.

"You need to put something on that Peeta!" Katniss said. "That'll turn even angrier if you don't."

"No Katniss, i' m fine. You don't need to bother." Peeta said, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"No come on, you need it."

Peeta looked up at Katniss, expecting to see her usual cold, stony glare, but instead he saw worry. This caught him off guard and he found himself nodding.

"Good. Now, come on. You can come round to my house. I have some ointment you can put on that."

Peeta stared after Katniss in awe and wonder. She never did cease to amaze him.

* * *

Katniss removed the ointment from her mothers medicine cupboard. She looked at the balm in her hand. "(italics) what am I doing?)" she thought, "(italics) since when do I actually help others. Especially Peeta Mellark?"

Her thoughts drifted back to the day he had thrown her the bread. She hated debts and was determined to not let this boy get to her.

She turned around and sat down next to Peeta on her worn down couch. He was once again staring into the fire, seemingly lost in the embers. She lightly touched his arm, and softly called his name. He seemed slightly startled at her being there next to him, but quickly regained composure. She screwed off the lid of the balm and dipped two worn fingers into it. She lightly touched Peetas cheek, slowly rubbing in the ointment.

She was suddenly aware that her was slightly leaning into her hand, bright eyes wide open almost looking for permission. She gave a tiny nod and he closed his eyes and lent more definitely into her hand than before. She started to freak out slightly. She had never been in any situation like this before and she had no idea what to do.

She slowly lent in towards Peeta and simultaneously noticed him doing the same.

There was a loud knocking at the door.

"Katnip? Are you there"

Katniss was brought back from her little world only involving Peeta and hastily turned away. She cleaned her hand on a small rag and got up and hurried towards the door. Surely enough, Gale was standing on the veranda smiling down at her. Usually she would be happy to see him here, but this morning, much to her confusion, she felt annoyed at his presence.

"Hey Katnip, where were you this morning? We were meant to go hunting, remember?" questioned Gale.

"Sorry Gale I just got caught up this morning. Do you want to come in for a bit?" she asked, "if you give me a minute I can get ready and we can go soon."

"Sounds good," he said whilst stepping through the door. He looked through to the lounge room and spotted Peeta, seemingly lost in thought. He pulled Katniss around the corner into the kitchen.

"What's Mellark doing here?" he said his name like was spitting out venom.

"Who, Peeta? Oh..." Katniss trailed off in thought, not sure what to tell Gale. Gale was like an older brother to her, there's no telling what he would do if... Her train of though moved again. If what? It's not like anything happened anyway, and whose Gale to judge her for anything, not that there's anything to judge her for anyway. "Uhhh, I was giving him some ointment for his cheek, he hurt himself."

Gale looked at her trying to tell if she was actually telling the truth, she had always been terrible at lying and it was obvious that there was more she wasn't telling him. She looked down and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Katniss... What aren't you telling me?" Gale asked.

Katniss, once again for some unknown reason, suddenly felt defensive about Gale asking about Peeta. She looked up at Gale.

"Sorry Gale, I've changed my mind. I might skip on hunting today. We have enough food at the moment, it's been going well for once and we don't lack any meat. We might need some bread from the bakery but I don't think I need to go hunting today. You can go if you want. So, if you don't mind, leave."

Gale looked taken aback from her sudden outburst and was left slightly dumbstruck. Katniss turned away and stormed out of the kitchen. she sat down next to Peeta who looked slightly uncomfortable. He shifted around nervously on the couch, his gaze never leaving the fire.

"Have you ever noticed how nice the colour is? It's almost like the sunset." he whispered.

"It's pretty." she replied.

He looked back at her and smiled. He placed his hand on her cheek, there were still scratches there from where she had been lying in the rubble. As if by impulse, she closed her eyes and tilted her head into his hand. His smile was radiant. He shifted around on the couch and placed his other hand behind her neck, lightly tugging her closer. At first she seemed a little resistant and he complied with that, but after a moment, she relaxed and let him pull her closer. He lightly pressed his lips to hers, not much and very briefly, then pulled back.

From the doorway behind them, they heard a sharp gasp followed by the slamming of a door. Suddenly jumping to her senses Katniss jumped up and ran after Gale.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could, racing through the Seam in frantic search of Gale. She was only vaguely aware that Peeta was following her. She finally caught sight of Gale in a small side street pacing back and forth. She sprinted up to him, looking for some way to begin.

"How could you?" He asked, looks like she didn't have to after all.

"What is it to you? Why should you care?" she spat back at him.

"You still don't know? After all these years you don't even have an inkling of an idea why?" he asked.

Katniss stared up at him blankly.

"I would have thought it was obvious." he said.

"What was?" she asked seriously confused.

Instead of an answer, Gale moved in and pressed his lips against hers. After getting over the initial shock, she started struggling against him, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. It wasn't like the short kiss she had shared with Peeta, this was more of a She began trying to get away but he kept firm hands clamped around her, restricting her movement. That was until the arms vanished. She looked up to see Gale sprawled on the ground looking quite agitated, and Peeta standing protectively in front of her, one arm out to the side to block what would be Gale's path toward her.

"Peeta, please step back out for a minute. I need to talk to Gale." Katniss said

* * *

**Review!** **I'll try to update soon! (i'll also make the chapters longer)**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Warning: Authors Note Only**

**Hey guys, i am soo sorry for the wait, i never planned on dropping the story i just didn't know where i was going with it. I know, when you guys see the email for this saying i've updated, you'll be thinking 'bout time' but yeah, authors note only. I am sorry, because i know how annoying it is when authors only update with a note but yeah. I am currently writing the next part of the chapter and hope to have it up by mid next week by the latest (i have some tests this week and next week). But i am so sorry for the wait, i know i promised a quick-ish update last time, but yeah, i never got around to it, i started writing but the i stopped. But i shall have it up by about mid next week. It would also be appreciated if more people would review the chapters. I'm always open for ideas for the story, and i love hearing feedback about how i write. Sorry guys**

**Mockingjay1298**


End file.
